Prior devices exist for monitoring conditions within an environment in which an article is contained. For example, such devices typically monitor, record and download the temperature history of package content in transit. Recorded data is currently downloaded with the aid of the party receiving the device shipped with the article. This creates a burden on the recipient and shipper to follow up on these tracking devices which in the case of pharmaceuticals, for example, have strict government regulations requiring temperature monitoring. Currently, computer based devices are required to be deployed at the recipient's location where the tags can be inserted into a reader and data transmitted to the shipper.
The current method and system for monitoring such conditions is lacking. For example, there is a need to know not only if the article was exposed to a critical temperature and when, but also what the article is and who's possession the article was in when such critical temperature was reached. There is a need to improve the system, device and method for monitoring conditions of an article contained in an environment.